1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bird feeder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bird feeder apparatus wherein the same provides a planar floor and a bell-shaped housing overlying the floor with legs extending the housing above the floor, and rain and animal deflectors to protect the seed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeder apparatus of various types have been well known in the prior art to provide continuous replenishment of bird feed for the feeding of various birds and the like. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,869 to Tobin Jr. wherein a bird feeder utilizes an elongate housing formed with various apertures therethrough for permitting birds to have access to the feed within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,705 to Schlitz sets forth a bird feeder wherein an inverted jar utilizes an apertured lid to direct feed to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,420 to Stanfield provides for a feed organization for the feeding of poultry and stock, wherein the feeder provides for housing spaced above a floor to direct feed to an underlying floor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,652 to Kerscher provides for a bird feeder utilizing a "V" shaped hopper, including apertures to permit access of birds to the feed contained within the hopper.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bird feeder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.